


when we were young

by cjcjc



Series: my best friend's brother [3]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst, M/M, Smut, bill is like 23, dipper is 21
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 05:10:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12125211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjcjc/pseuds/cjcjc
Summary: Bill comes home on a break from college after not speaking to Dipper for nearly a year.Final installation of the bfb series.





	when we were young

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at like 1am sorry for any mistakes ;-;
> 
> Anyway enjoy!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill comes home on a visit from college after not speaking to Dipper for nearly over a year.

Amber leaves are starting to speckle the green topped trees, the wind begins to cool sending goosebumps trailing up Bill’s arm as he walks down a familiar shortcut. One that he used to take at two in the morning with a giddy rush thrumming in his veins.

It’s a shot in the dark, Bill knows that, but he briskly walks through the lane and finds himself across the street from Dipper’s house. He shouldn’t be wound up over someone like this, let alone someone he knows because of his younger brother.

Bill observes the empty street before deciding to walk around to the only tree in Dipper’s garden. The flowers have changed since the last time he visited, he never really had a good chance to take a look when he drove by this particular road. He wanders for a bit, he doesn’t really know what to do and thinks that ringing the doorbell is the last thing on his list on how to approach your not-boyfriend-but-we-were-a-thing-I-guess.

He fumbles with the strings of his hoodie and stares blankly up at Dipper’s window with the curtains drawn shut. Bill comes to the conclusion that Dipper might be out but he flounders at his spot for a while. He walks over to the tree, sits underneath it and waits.

After eighteen minutes Bill pointedly decides this might be the penultimate thing on his list on how to approach his not-boyfriend-thing. He counts all the blue flowers sitting on the flower bed, then the yellow ones before he stands up ready to leave when a voice cries out, “Wait!”

Bill turns on his heel to find Dipper walking towards him briskly with his brown boots creating a loud thumping noise against the pavement. He’s wearing an atrociously out of place and out of date summer cap (Will has the same one, Bill thinks absentmindedly) and a flannel he’s seen more than a handful of times.

Dipper stops in front of him, not too far but not too near. He’s gained an inch of height, or maybe it’s his boots but Bill can’t bring himself to care because an overwhelming sense of something is overriding his chest.

"How are you?" He asks a little breathless, feeling a missing gear place itself back into his machinery.

"I've been good thanks," Dipper replies meekly, the flush of his cheeks complimenting the tan he had gained over his gap year.

'Australia was the best fucking experience of my life.' Bill recalls Will gleefully emerging into their house after their trip.

"How's college treating you?" Dipper quickly adds, hands twitching out slightly.

"Good," Bill parrots and something new settles in the air.

"You dyed your hair."

Bill runs his hand through his newly blackened hair, it was a stupid dare and half the team convinced him that girls would find it hot.

"Yeah," Bill laughs almost bashfully. "D'you like it?"

Dipper timidly nods and gives him an approving smile.

'I've missed you. I miss you.'

A beat later Bill asks, “How was Australia?”

“It was fucking amazing,” Dipper’s gleaming and he laughs a little. “Did Will not show you pictures?”

Oh he definitely did, Bill asked for them and Will had created an ‘Australia’ album on his laptop. He’s not willing to admit that sometimes he hassled Will to send him a picture or two while they were away, or that he’s spent sleepless nights staring longingly at a photo he took of Dipper the night before he left for college. The image is shoved deep inside his phone’s album and inside his head, that night roughly around four am when Bill felt restless and his stomach churned at all the opportunities that were going his way. But Dipper was sleeping soundly on his chest for the last time, and he knew it would be a while before something like that would happen again – if it were to happen again.

“Plenty,” Bill’s mouth quirks up into a smile.

It becomes quiet. Almost unsettling as they both stand in Dipper’s garden with the autumn air breezing through their hair. The leaves rustle as Bill takes his cue to leave, but Dipper breaks the silence. “I didn’t know you were coming home this break,” he says quietly. “I didn’t know when you were coming home at all.”

“Will didn’t know so he couldn’t have told you.”

Their eyes meet.

“You didn’t tell me.”

“I know.”

Their eyes part.

Bill doesn’t say sorry even though it sits at the tip of his tongue. Is he sorry? College life just caught up on him and it’s not like he kept to himself at parties. Dipper sighs quietly to himself. “Did … did you want me to know?”

“No? Yes?” Bill searches for an answer. “I don’t know Dipper. I wanted to.”

Dipper’s face scrunches up painfully. “Why didn’t you then?”

“We weren’t in a relationship, you knew that better than I did.” Bill doesn’t mean to sound as bitter as he does. “I kept my distance and you kept yours.”

“It’s not like I had a choice,” Dipper snaps and braces his shoulders. “Why are _you_ here anyway?”

“Because I’m fucking stupid,” Bill replies curtly. “This was a mistake.”

“No,” Dipper protests. “ _Why_ are you here Bill?”

He looks down into Dipper’s glassy eyes. “For you dumbass.”

Dipper blinks hard. Bill leans in to kiss him gently. Dipper’s lips tremble as he feels tears slip out of his eyes. God it feels so good to be back again. Bill presses him against the tree with a hand cupping his cheek and the other riding his shirt up to rub shapes into Dipper’s side.

Later that evening Bill sneaks into Dipper’s room a little earlier than they used to. “I can’t believe you dyed your hair black,” he says carding his fingers through Bill’s hair who hums contentedly in his lap.

“It was a dare, it looks good anyway.” Bill argues and turns his head to press his nose into Dipper’s stomach, he still uses the same fabric softener.

Dipper only snorts at him, “I leave you at college and this is what I get?” He jokes but becomes quiet.

“What you thinking about, kid?” Bill moves his head to rub his hand up and down Dipper’s thigh.

Surprisingly Dipper blurts out a question quicker than Bill had anticipated. “Did you sleep with other people while you were away?”

“Are you going to get mad?”

“No.”

“Liar.”

“Maybe.”

Bill sits up and cocks his head to the side while Dipper looks at him expectantly. “A couple.”

Dipper’s face deflates. “Oh.”

“Nothing serious,” Bill says flippantly and leans forward so he rests his head on Dipper’s chest. “Don’t take it too hard.”

“I’m not.” Dipper swallows thickly.

“What you thinking about?” Bill repeats and this time traces Dipper’s hipbone. “You’re thinking an awful lot, Pinetree.”

He knows he’s using the nickname to his advantage but Dipper’s looking pent up over something and there’s nothing he hates more than that worried crease in between his brows. “Were they better than me?”

Bill’s eyebrows shoot up. “Nowhere near,” he says reassuringly. “I couldn’t stop thinking about you while I was away you know.” His voice drops to a murmur. “It was always you.”

He leans back again with Dipper’s legs splayed on either side of him. He scoots backwards slightly so he can take Dipper’s calf in his hands. “What are you doing?” Dipper asks looking amused and Bill shushes him.

“I always told you, you had these amazing legs, kid.” Bill says slowly massaging his calf and Dipper settles back into his pillows.

His hands move softly and skilfully (Bill’s had more than a fair share of sports massages), Dipper’s eyes slide shut as he feels himself relax underneath Bill’s palms. He works up to the knee where Bill leans down and plants a chaste kiss before returning to massaging Dipper’s thigh. “Fucking gorgeous,” Bill marvels and Dipper kicks him.

“Is this how you picked up girls at college?” Dipper remarks earning a pinch on the inside of his thigh. “Ow! That really hurt asshole.”

Bill snickers and quickly soothes the area by rubbing it with his palm. He starts to press harder into the skin and switches in between each of Dipper’s legs, carving each curve and line into his head. Dipper has a small scar on his left knee because he had gotten too competitive on the dance machine at the arcade – Bill won anyway. He has a small patch of skin just above both knees that have no hair – he doesn’t know why but the skin is soft and supple. Bill can’t decide whether Dipper’s slender legs look better with or without the tan. Soon he realises that Dipper’s making quiet noises of appreciation under his breath the harder he presses. “You enjoying it?” He asks smugly.

“It’s not my fault you’re too good at this.”

Bill continues kneading into the muscle and making his way higher up and closer to the inside of Dipper’s thigh. He makes no noise or sign of protest so Bill ventures higher until he reaches the joint where Dipper’s leg and ass meet. “Is this okay?” Bill tugs at the band of his shorts.

“Yeah,” Dipper breathes out and lifts his hips up so Bill can remove the clothing.

Dipper’s tan doesn’t stop at his thighs. It paints his skin golden right up to the base of his shaved cock.

“Did you go to a nudist beach?” Bill almost exclaims and Dipper laughs.

He props himself up on his elbows. “Maybe.”

Bill shakes his head and continues his massage as Dipper half-hard dick begins to swell with interest because Bill’s working dangerously near. “Eager.” He quips and traces a vein with his fingernail. Dipper shudders. “Turn over.”

Dipper obliges grumpily. Bill runs his hands over his cheeks and works his way up down the slope to Dipper’s ankle and climbs the curve up the junction of his thigh. He can tell that Dipper’s hard now by the way he keeps shifting his position against his bedsheets. Bill drags two thumbs towards the centre of Dipper’s ass before gently spreading his cheeks apart. “Is this okay?” He asks again earning a jerky nod from Dipper.

Bill presses his thumb experimentally against the entrance before he starts rubbing the pad of his thumb up and down the puckered hole. Dipper whines, “You’ve not even touched my dick yet.”

“Shh, good things come to those who wait.” Bill teases and follows his thumb with his tongue.

He pats the side of Dipper’s leg signalling for him to lift his hips. Bill places both hands on each of Dipper’s cheeks, alternating between squeezing and just holding onto him. His tongue laps the tight muscle feeling it loosen under his mouth. Dipper makes soft panting noises and eagerly rocks back onto Bill’s tongue.

Bill’s hard now too, his cock straining against the zip of his jeans that he suddenly regrets wearing. He manages to push his tongue into Dipper and begins to enthusiastically dart his tongue in and out. He slips in a finger alongside his tongue, it’s messy and wet but it has Dipper keening into the pillows and chanting Bill’s name. He adds a second finger and starts to scissor Dipper open. “M-more,” Dipper chokes out brokenly, his hips shakily rolling back.

Bill chuckles. “Let me get out of these clothes first.”

He scissors him open for a little longer, he relishes in the way Dipper clenches around him whenever he crooks his fingers into that sweet little spot inside. Bill slowly eases his fingers out as Dipper opens and closes around nothing. He shifts backwards to take his shirt and jeans off.

Dipper turns and sits up. “Let me look at you.”

Bill quirks a brow as he sets aside his clothes. Dipper kneels in between his legs with his erection bobbing slightly at his movement. His hands cup Bill’s face who leans into the touch, his hands are a touch rougher but that must’ve been because of Australia. Dipper’s hands slide over his shoulders, down his chest, trace his stomach and stop at the base of curly blond hair. Dipper’s eyes aren’t critical but they’re either searching or looking very hard for something. His hands roam over Bill’s thighs and back up again. “What you looking for, kid?” He asks a little breathless.

It warrants a soft smile. “Just, just wanted to look at you.”

Bill takes Dipper’s face into his hands and kisses him slowly and deeply. Dipper’s hands wind into Bill’s black hair as Bill’s spare hand reaches behind Dipper to slip a finger into him. He moans into Bill’s mouth as he slides his finger in and out easily. “B-Bill,” he pants as he breaks their kiss. “Please?”

Bill surges forward to press Dipper back into the bed, he litters bites down his neck before grabbing his cock to line up at Dipper’s entrance. He coaxes the head of his length in and gazes at Dipper’s face when in one swift movement, fills Dipper up. And it’s wonderful the way Dipper’s jaw goes slack, his eyes widen momentarily and the flush deepens and spreads down his chest. Bill bottoms out, revelling in the hot tight heat around his cock before he begins a slow pace.

The tip of his dick grazes Dipper’s prostate every now and then, it has Dipper gasping and tightening around Bill who only gets encouraged. God he’s missed this, he’s missed the way Dipper feels around him, the way his legs wrap around Bill’s waist and how his heels dig into his ass when he asks for “More, Bill, God I need more.”

Bill grunt as he changes to a shallower angle, braces himself on his elbows and fucking Dipper at a faster and deeper pace. “Nngh, Bill, _oh_ Bill,” Dipper groans eye sliding shut and Bill leans over to bite at his neck. “Bill please.”

He takes his cue and wraps a hand around Dipper’s cock wanton with need. He manages to, albeit jerkily, match his thrusts with the hand pumping Dipper’s member. He twists his hand over the head of Dipper’s dick and thumbs the slit.

“ _Bill_!” Dipper cries out spilling all over his stomach.

Dipper’s shuddering as Bill keeps his pace relentlessly, his toes are numb from the aftershocks. Bill has his face pressed into Dipper’s shoulder as he chases his orgasm, his mind becoming hazy as the heat in his gut tightens. Dipper clenches around him and Bill groans when he comes, hot spurts into Dipper as he thighs shake from it all.

They stay like that for a while catching their breaths, feeling the sheen of sweat cool on their skin. After they clean up, Bill stays the night.

-

“Pinetree.”

“Hm?” He turns round, he looks soft with his hair all mused up from sleep. Dipper’s wearing a burgundy hoodie from Bill’s university and he’s sitting cross-legged on his bed while Bill stands in front of the door with his hands in his pockets.

Turmoil rolls around in Bill’s stomach. “I need to tell you something.”

“What is it?” Dipper asks and untangles his legs so they dangle over the side of the bed.

“I’m leaving soon.”

Dipper doesn’t look fazed. “When do you go back to college?”

Bill sighs and walks towards Dipper, he kneels in front of him and takes his hands into his own. “I don’t mean that, after college I’m leaving.”

“Where?” Dipper’s eyebrows furrow together worryingly.

“Overseas.”

Dipper’s voice shakes. “Bill.”

“I should’ve told you.” His hands tighten around Dipper’s because he’s not looking at him now.

“When?” Dipper says bitterly.

“Straight after I finish college.”

“Am I going to see you again?”

“I’ll come home during Christmas break I promise—”

“Don’t bother.” Dipper states coldly and takes his hands from Bill. “Look at what happened when you left for college Bill, what do you think’s going to happen when you leave to go overseas?”

Bill’s throat closes in painfully. “Pinetree I love you, please don’t do this.” Hearing his own voice break causes him to cringe.

Dipper’s crying now. “Bill please, you c-can’t do this to me either,” he hiccups. “I love you Bill, I love you so much that it h-hurts sometimes but you can’t do this.”

He moves to remove Bill’s hoodie with trembling hands. Bill keeps searching Dipper’s face in hopes to meet his eyes but it doesn’t happen. He presses the garment into Bill’s arms. Bill stands up, Dipper still doesn’t look.

Bill’s arms feel heavy as he struggles to lift Dipper’s window open for the last time. As he leaves he wishes he gave himself more time to memorise each line of Dipper’s face and record his laugh. He rubs at his eyes angrily because his hoodie still vaguely smells like Dipper.

He already misses him. 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed✨
> 
> k/c/b!!


End file.
